Hand to Hand
by Walelu
Summary: Green had this wonderful idea to show Red, Yellow, and Gold his...unique... Training style. Train first your body, then your Pokemon.
1. Hand to Hand

So, Hi! Osiyo! Dagwadoa Walelu! My name is Walelu. It means hummingbird, so if anyone comes up with a cool nickname that doesn't involve small children running around making fun of the homeschooled Cherokee red head, then by all means, tell me about it!

* * *

Green stood in the shade of a somewhat open area in the Viridian Forest. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he stared down at the thirteen year old in front of him with his emerald green eyes.

Red sat on the ground where he had fallen, staring up at Green in anger.

Anger that Green easily disregarded.

"Come on Red! Hand to hand combat is so much more important than you give it credit!" Green threw down one of his hands in emphasis.

Yellow looked up from her sketch book in surprise at the yelling, before looking back down. Loud voices between the two were common today.

Her object of interest was Pika, Chuchu, and Pibu, all sleeping happily inside her large straw hat as it lay on the ground.

"I don't need to learn this!" Red answered in a louder voice, picking himself up off the ground, "I'm a Pokémon trainer, not some martial arts activist."

Green groaned and motioned to Yellow, "how'd you like having to be saved again?" Green asked, and Yellow looked up, blushing, and gave a nervous wave. Red frowned, "how was I supposed to know it was a trap?" He muttered, watching Yellow go back to drawing the electric type Pokémon for a few seconds.

He then motioned to Gold, who'd been sleeping quietly through the whole excursion, leaning against the tree stump Yellow was sitting on, and cuddling his pool stick.

"Martial arts didn't help you last time!" The red eyed battler pointed out, causing Green to scoff.

"Who's to say it won't next time!" Green was usually quiet, he worked everything out in his head, but Red always seemed to get his emotions running in hyperdrive. And usually out of annoyance.

"Next time!?" Red yelled, waking up Gold from the volume of his voice. That time Yellow didn't even look up. Green groaned inwardly, and turned to look at Yellow, quietly drawing in her sketchbook.

"I taught Yellow!" He reasoned, causing Yellow's head to shoot up at the mention of her name, her long ponytail bobbing behind her,

"What...?" She asked. No one answered her.

"Why?" Red asked, looking at Yellow, who stared back in utter confusion. Green smacked a hand to his forehead,

"Because she looks like a nine year old traversing the region with a bunch of under leveled Pokémon." Green explained, and Yellow gave a small smile and waved,

"I can hear you guys..." She stated. Gold looked up at her,

"What's going on?" He asked the twelve year old, she just shook her head.

The conversation went on between Red and Green, and Yellow went back to her sketchbook, that is until:

"Yellow! Come attack me!" Green yelled, and Yellow, purely confused now, fell backwards off the tree stump.

Gold watched her fall and looked over the stump to see her laying on her back, legs scaling the stump, and ponytail sprawled out around her dazed head. The Pokémon in her hat continued to sleep peacefully near Gold's feet.

"When will it end?" She muttered, before standing up and looking at Green, "Are you crazy!?" She pointed at him, and Red snickered a little. Green glared at Red before looking back at Yellow,

"Fine, I'll attack you." He stated, and motioned for Yellow to come over into the clearing.

Yellow stood on her side of the stump. She made no move to come over to Red and Green, and stared at the latter of the two in complete shock.

"Come on Yellow, I'm not actually going to hurt you!" Green yelled, causing Yellow to sigh in defeat. She walked around the tree stump as Gold moved to sit on it. She glared at Red, who gave her an apologetic look, before turning to look at Green. Green smiled down at the small girl.

Yellow raised her hands in defense, both open handed, one up near her face, and the other an inch or two from touching her body, as it was held out in front of it. She bent her back leg slightly and stared up at her taller opponent. Her stance resembled a back stance, and her hands resembled a double knife hand block.

Green smiled, and raised his hands towards his face, bending both knees, he began to bounce slightly, a boxer's stance.

"Air contact?" Yellow practically pleaded as Red held up his hands and took a few steps back. Gold watched with sudden interest from his come deemed tree stump.

Green smiled, "fine." Before throwing a punch towards Yellow. Her eyes widened before she remembered to block. Her left hand shot up and nocked Green's fist off course, his punch landed on thin air next to Yellow's shoulder. Green didn't stop there though, sigh the hand that had just been thrown off course, he tried to land a hook punch. Yellow slammed her palm down on his fist, stopping his track all together.

Green stood strait from his stance, letting his hands fall to his sides, he turned to Red as Yellow straightened up as well,

"See, useful." He motioned to Yellow who looked slightly annoyed at being forced to defend herself. She looked towards her sketchbook, lying on the ground next to Gold's feet, adjacent to the three Pokémon asleep in her hat.

"Can I go now?" Yellow asked, but no one was listening.

"Now you try, Red." Green took up his own stance again,and Red shot an unsure look towards Yellow, who shrugged as if to say, 'I can't help you.'

Red gave her a pleading look, and she sighed, before sinking into her stance, hands and all, and letting Red copy her. Once he had that down. Yellow stood up, and walked back towards her tree stump. Gold looked up at her and smiled, but Yellow was in one of her rare annoyed moods, and just pushed him over to the side of the stump, allowing him to continue sitting, but in half the space as before.

Passive agression in one of the most unsuccessful ways.

She picked up her sketch book but not the pencil. She was busy watching Red and Green. Green threw a light punch, and Red, having not done this before, failed epically at blocking it. More like he threw Green's fist into his own stomach instead of away...

"Not like that," green motioned for Red to try and punch him, "Away." Red groaned and halfheartedly threw a punch. Green' open hand flew upwards to where the punch was aimed, towards his face, and slammed a Red's fist away. The battler's entire body was thrown off balance by just how unexpected the move was.

"Now you try." Green stated calmly, and Red frowned,

"This is stupid." Red muttered, but quickly ducked as Green lunged towards him. After a few minutes of Red stumbling back, and dogging half hazardly, Green aimed a punch directly towards Red's stomach. Without thinking, Red followed Yellow's previous movements, shoving Green's hand out of its path, and away.

He didn't just shove it however, he pushed it away, causing his rival to stumble past him and into the ground a foot or two away. Red sighed,

"Can this be over now?" He asked, looking down at Green, who stared up at him, a look of successes written on his face. Green picked himself up off the grassy ground,

"Yeah." He answered, standing up. As though suddenly realizing that the two other dex holders were there, they turned to the tree stump.

The three Pokémon still slept inside the straw hat, Yellow was asleep as well, leaning onto Gold, who flipped through her sketch book. Obviously the girl had been asleep by the time Gold has picked up her book, otherwise the eleven year old breeder wouldn't have been able to so much as touch the precious book.

As though sensing the silence, Gold looked up at his seniors, "oh, you guys are finally done?" He asked, a cocky grin spread on his face. Green frowned and closed his eyes, but red smiled,

"Yup." Then he gave a pointed look at his rival, "And I never want to do that again." Green smiled slightly before turning and making his way back to Viridian city.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Gold yelled, standing up from the stump. In his haste,he forgot that Yellow was asleep on his shoulder. She fell forward off the stump, her eyes widening in shock. Red walked over to pick up her sketchbook, dropped on the ground in Gold's haste.

Red never did hear Green's answer to Gold, but he looked down at a still sleepy Yellow, "you okay?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her get up. She smiled and took it.

"Next time Green has some good idea to help me get stronger on my journeys, make sure I'm in the next region over." She muttered.

Green's method seemed so strange to her. She got to her feet and watched the Pokémon inside her hat stir, Red smiled,

"Roger that, I'll be hiding in that region with you." He meant that it would be bad for the both of them. But naturally, that's not how naïve Yellow took the sentence. She knelt down to pick up her vacated hat in order to hide her blush. Pibu looked up at them, silently asking where it's trainer was.

"Well," Red smiled, "let's go see if Green hasn't killed Gold yet." He looked down at the healer, who smiled and nodded. The two trainers and three Pokémon made their way towards Green's gym, hoping Gold had followed the gym leader there.

* * *

A/N: so, I know that was short, horribly written, and kinda out there. The plot was useless, and the character reactions were stupid. But there's almost no Pokémon adventures stories anywhere, and in my opinion, there needs to be more of them. So I'm here. Maybe one day, I'll revisit this story. Maybe not. Who knows! I hope at least one person likes it. Please Review if you liked the story, or even if you didn't. 'Annoying person with no life who just spends day after day searching through FFN for people to demote', review! Have a wonderful rest of the twenty-four hour day, or even forty-eight hour period of time, and I might possibly see ya'll later!


	2. Hand to Face

Two pairs of shoes stepped over grass and dead leaves.

"Green, this is stupid!" Red cut himself off with a surprisingly high pitched yelp.

Green held his fists up in front of his face. He had just thrown a punch, forcing Red to stop talking and duck.

Red held up his hands, a universal 'stop or so help me God' motion. "Please?"

Green frowned. "You really are an idiot." He lunged forwards making a stomping motion in Red's direction. Red flinched away.

"Hey! Low blow.."

"Then hit back!" Green started to circle behind Red, but Red turned to follow, his eyes not leaveing the brown haired boy. "Hit me Red, I dare you!"

"Why-"

"Stop asking and just do!"

"But I don't want to-"

"You aren't going to hurt me." Green had stopped attacking and let his hands fall to his side.

Red still stood defensively, utterly confused.

"You really aren't." The gym leader spoke softer this time.

"Then what's your point?" Red glared and shot back. He took a step forwards and balled his hands into fists.

Green took a deep breath and flopped onto the ground, crossing his legs and looking up at his rival. "With pokemon you can beat me, sure." He spoke nonchalantly, "but without pokemon, even Yellow could take you out."

"Yeah right how even wo-"

"Weight distribution; using the other person's momentum and power against them. Sure you work with pokemon Red," he patted the ground, motioning for his friend to sit, "but people are dangerous too." Red took a seat but said nothing. Green fumbled for words. "What happens if you can't have your pokemon help you?"

"Then I ru-"

"Run? What if the problem persists, like a stalker?"

"A stalker?" Red said with disbelief, "why would I have a stalker?"

"Well Yellow had one, Ruby too."

"Okay..."

"My point is, you have to learn how to defend yourself." Green stood up and brushed off his pants, "now," he helped Red off the ground, then, to rile him up, "c'mon orphan boy, try me!"

Red sucked in a breath and threw a punch.

He may or may not have broken his thumb.

But you should've seen the other guy.

Green never tried to train him again...


End file.
